FLAME Holiday 2019 - Letters Home
by RBGirl
Summary: Friends and loved ones, experiencing the ups and downs of the season, are observed and commented on by an unexpected houseguest in. . .'Letters Home'.
1. Chapter 1 - Arrival

**FLAME: Holiday 2019 - Letters Home **

**Letters Home**

**Chapter 1**

**Arrival**

_Dear Papa,_

_I have the most wonderful news. I know you have been worried about me and I will admit, I too, thought I was going to be alone this Christmas. But, I met this wonderful lady in Fezziwig's Novelties and Treasures. Her name, is Amelia Sanford, and she took an instant liking to me. _

_She insisted that I spend Christmas with her family in Dodge City. She even arranged for my transportation. Her work is very important and she is going to have to stay in New York for at least another week. _

_I arrived in town today and they are such a lovely family. Miss Sanford wired ahead that I was coming and they were all so excited to meet me. I haven't had time to get to know them all yet, but I'm sure I will._

_Please tell mama that I am well and I will write again soon._

_Love,_

_Annabella_

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2 - Oh, Tannenbaum! Oh, Tannenba

**FLAME: Holiday 2019 – Letters Home**

**Letters Home**

**Chapter 2**

**Oh, Tannenbaum! Oh, Tannenbaum!**

Festus leaned back, letting his worried gaze wander—slowly up the huge Concolor fir, then down again. "Calleigh girl, I ain't for shure this here is such a good idear."

Fear smacked against doubt, resulting in a grimace that lurked behind a mask of whiskers. He glanced over at Bear for support, but the giant man leaned on the handle of his axe, not willing to cross the buoyant redhead.

"Don't be silly!" Calleigh burst into laughter, as she literally bounced around the towering tree. "It's _perfect_! It will be the most spectacular Christmas tree ever!" She grabbed onto Festus with a big hug. "Can't you just picture the look on Cooper's and Hadley's faces?"

"Yeah, but-"

"…And EVERYBODY will be green with envy!" Excitement had obviously jumped way ahead of common sense, when she grabbed the handle of Bear's special-made felling axe.

The town blacksmith had followed the big man's request to make a tool befitting Bear's size. The handle alone only lacked a few inches in matching Calleigh's height, and was anchored by a ten-pound head. She came to a sudden halt when the implement proved to be unmovable in her small hands.

Bear had remained silent, until he saw Calleigh change course and head to the wagon—to retrieve a smaller tool. "No, Miss Calleigh!" The big man lunged forward, but not quickly enough. Festus, was already intercepting her moves.

"If ya got yer heart set on this un here, Bear and I'll do the chopping." Giving her a gentle push, he reached for the axe. "You jist ease on over there and watch."

The young woman was far too excited to sit, but she did manage to stay out of the way. Neither of the amateur lumberjacks bothered to question the fact that Newly and Matt were not present. Both husband and father had refused Calleigh's pleas, tears and idle threats regarding the oversized green giant. All arguments ended the same: "No Calleigh! It's too damn big!"

Festus simply didn't have the stamina to stave off her relentless badgering. Bear, on the other hand, would never even _consider_ saying no, to any of the three redheads—unless their safety was at risk.

It took longer than Calleigh had hoped, but finally, the duo felled the tree. The two men struggled with an old, hemp rope, tying the branches close to the trunk. Words—not often heard in Calleigh's presence—escaped, bursting with frustration. Meanwhile, hands grabbed furiously, fumbling with the rough binding and prickly offshoots. At last, the beast was corralled.

Festus stood back, wiping the sweat from his brow. "Now… all we gotta do is… get the dang thing… in the wagon!"

Bear nodded toward the hill. "Mebbe we can roll it in."

Much to their surprise, the plan actually worked out much better than any of them thought.

The execution went smoothly enough, but the problem remained that the tree was too big for the wagon. While this fact thrilled the redhead to no end, it only served to exasperate her cohorts.

Calleigh was racing around the wagon, admiring her coveted prize from all angles. "Oh, my gosh! Just _look_ at it. It's gorgeous!"

Festus grumbled, as he climbed up onto the seat and grabbed the reins. "Come on, get up here! Let's get this dagnabbed thing home." Bear snatched the girl up and planted her between Festus and himself.

"Okay; but first I want to go through town!" Calleigh wiggled into the small space, making herself comfortable. The fact that the wagon was already groaning and creaking under the weight of the load, made no impression on the young woman. "I want _everyone_ to see it!"

"Town! Are ya addle-headed?" Festus exchanged a look of frustration with Bear. "We'll be lucky to get this thing home in one piece! I'm a puttin' my foot down and that's final!"

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Trundling a hoop wasn't exciting enough for Rainey Metal and Tommy Rachel. Making it into a relay sport seemed more exciting. Every few feet, the boys would hand off the rolling piece of metal, from one to the other.

Their trek had begun at the east end of town and they were just about to reach the corner of Main Street, when Tommy offered another challenge. "Rainey, see if you can do it with just your left hand." He glanced over at his friend for confirmation.

But freckled-faced Rainey went from excited, to fear, when he spotted the large, brown donation left by the passing mare. "Tommy, watch out!"

Both boys grabbed for the hoop, trying to steer clear of the smelly obstacle. Too many legs and arms tangled together, causing the hoop to bounce up into the air and begin a treacherous journey back toward Front Street.

**0O0O0O0O0**

Bear glanced over at the frazzled hill man as the wagon lumbered onto Front Street. _So, this is what it looks like to say," no," to one of the redheads,_ Bear thought_._

"Look, there's Poppy's buggy! He's in the office today." Calleigh's enthusiasm had continued to build. "Let's go over there so he can see it."

Festus winced at the sound of the creaking wagon. "Comin' to town was just plain ol' stupid! We need to git on home, while this rickety, wooden bucket is holdin' together."

"But-"

"Calleigh Girl-" Festus abandoned that thought when he spotted the out of control hoop and a pair of stumbling boys coming at him. "**BEAR!**"

The gentle giant instantly understood Festus's cry and grabbed the whining redhead, just as the horse reared up, throwing the overloaded wagon off balance. The big man held Calleigh protectively close to his chest, as the evergreen bounced up once, twice… then out onto the street. It was a hard landing, causing the ropes to split. The green beast tore free of its restraints and like a hungry animal, greedy limbs attacked everything in its path...including Doc's buggy.

The trio watched, with wide eyes and open mouths.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3 - Discipline

**FLAME: Holiday 2019 - Letters Home**

**Letters Home**

**Chapter 3**

**Discipline**

_Dear Papa,_

_Today was a very exciting day in the Dillon house. I met the rest of the family—another redhead, named Calleigh and her husband Newly O'Brian. Unfortunately, we didn't meet under the best of circumstances. _

_Apparently, Calleigh picked out this tree—oh, I can't wait to tell you about the tree! It's a Concolor fir and now the whole house smells like oranges and the limbs are spaced just right; and it's so tall that even after they trimmed it, it had to go in the foyer. That put__s__ it right in the center of the house. Sorry, I get so carried away; you know how much I love Christmas trees. _

_I guess the tree broke loose and ended up wrecking Doc's buggy. I wrote you about him yesterday. He tries to act all gruff, but he's such a softie; and the little ones have him tied around their wee, little fingers. _

_The three lumberjacks sat on the couch, quietly offering no defense as the older man paced back and forth. At first, I thought he was really angry about the loss of his buggy. Granted, it had irritated Doc, but his anger stemmed from the fear that Calleigh—along with Festus and Bear—could have been injured. _

_He chastised the two men for attempting such a fool idea… and then dismissed them, as if they were children._

_And like children, both of them quickly took their leave. Calleigh was left to stand alone. _

_In his most stern and professional voice, Doc asked, "What do you have to say for yourself, young lady?" _

_"__I'm so sorry." Tears spilled from Calleigh's brilliant blue eyes, melting Doc's heart. All it took was an "I love you Poppy," and he took the young woman into his arms. _

_I hear the young ones coming, I have to go now. Will write again soon, _

_Always yours, _

_Annabella._

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4 - A Sledding We Wo Go

**Flame: Holiday 2019 - Letters Home**

**Letters Home**

**Chapter 4**

**A Sledding We Will Go**

Matt enjoyed the rich aroma that was set free as he poured a cup of coffee. "Thank you for making a fresh pot…" He paused long enough to sample a cautious drink. "…But the answer is still _no_."

Calleigh's grin was a sure sign that she was not ready to accept _no_ for an answer. "But, you haven't heard the whole plan! Everybody is going to be there."

"Any time the plan includes a US Marshal laying down on a wooden toy and breaking his leg…the answer is gonna be – _no_!"

"But Matt, Charlie Mongus is going to be taking a wagonload up to the top of Gilger's place. You know, that big hill, back of his barn? Plus, you won't be on a toy. It's a toboggan."

"A _what_?" Although his answer was to remain the same, he was curious about this new invention.

"It's…uhm…long; and made of maple and…has a big, curved front end; and…"

"And it's a sled!" Matt was headed back to his desk when the door opened, allowing a cold blast of air to rush into the office.

Despite her size, Hadley managed to be not only the first one through the door, but the loudest. Shouts for _Daddy!_ hit the air, seconds after her arrival. Doc and Cooper followed close behind. The little redhead did a beeline, straight to the marshal.

Giant hands reached down, sweeping the toddler up into his arms. "Slow down, baby girl!" Matt chuckled as he was bombarded with his little daughter's prattle. "Daddy can't understand you!"

With a look of pure frustration, Hadley uttered an impatient breath and started again. "Sissy said…you was gonna wide the sled wif us. And make snow angels."

Matt raised the child higher on his chest and cast a chastising glance at his eldest offspring. "Sissy said that, did she?" His tone softened as he turned to the baby. "Daddy's too big to fit on the sled. But I'll be at the bottom of the hill to catch you."

Cooper turned to his older sister. His dubious scowl accentuating his tone. "I told you he wouldn't do it."

"We're still discussing it." Calleigh offered hopefully.

"No, we are _not_ discussing it! Sledding is not a part of the job description for a US Marshal."

Hadley understood enough of the argument to know that Daddy wasn't coming with them. Small chubby fingers framed the marshal's face. "You not coming?"

"No baby."

"Momma's coming."

"Momma **likes** to play with us." Cooper's disappointment was directed at both his sister and his daddy. "Come on Poppy. Let's go home."

Tears welled up in the youngest Dillon's bright, blue eyes. "You don't wanna play wif us? Don't you love us, Daddy?"

Despite the fact that his face was trapped between his baby's fingers, his eyes traveled hopelessly from one face to another. "Hadley…I…Daddy can't…" A defeated sigh signaled the end for the US Marshal.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5 - Consequences

**Flame: Holiday 2019**

**Letters Home**

**Chapter 5**

**Consequences**

_Dear Papa,_

_Well it's been another interesting day at the LadyK. A man named Charlie, took a couple wagon-loads of people to the top of a nearby hill, to go sledding. Somehow, Calleigh managed to talk her father into going. _

_Only the marshal and his wife came back to the ranch. The rest of the family went to the Double O for the night. I was still awake and am ashamed to say, I did a little eavesdropping. _

_I could hear the marshal when he came out of the water closet say, "If you say __**one**__ word…"_

_That was all he got out before his wife burst into laughter. Apparently, the festivities were going well, until the marshal was thrown from the toboggan. I listened to her gasping for breath, as she tried to relay the image of him tumbling down the hill, ending up head first in the only muddy spot on the slope. It took her several attempts to get the words out and her husband failed to appreciate any of them._

_"__Come on daddy, you'll love it." The giant man mimicked in a whiny tone. "And you-"_

_I think she kissed him, because it got really quiet and I knew it was time for me to go back to sleep. There sure is a lot of love in this family…and excitement._

_This is going to be my best Christmas ever! _

_Love, _

_Annabella_

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6 - Cooper's Dilemma

**Flame: Holiday 2019**

**Letters Home**

**Chapter 6**

**Cooper's Dilemma **

Cooper rested on his knees as he rustled through the precious contents of his blue velvet box: The telegram from his momma, when she and daddy were in Boston. A dried up 4-leaf clover, that he had found while fishing with Uncle Festus. The blue ribbon, that Cotton Ball had won at the fair. A neatly folded piece of shiny gold paper, which had been wrapped around his cupcake from Wichita. All treasures to be sure, but nothing of monetary value.

Filled with disappointment, the young boy settled back on his heels. His nervous gaze bounced from one object to the next, desperately hoping to discover some hidden prize. Something he might be able to sell to Mr. Jonas. Something worth fifty-seven dollars and fourteen cents.

He still had the five dollar prize money that Calleigh had given him from the pie eating contest, but it was in a savings account in Mr. Bodkin's bank. It had all been very exciting when his momma walked him into the bank and opened a special account. The president of the bank had handled the transaction personally and promptly handed the depositor a small book with his name and amount neatly printed on the first page.

Shameful blue eyes came to rest on the items nestled at his feet. For now, they were all he had to offer. He plucked out the two most valuable and slid the box back under the bed. His family might never forgive him for this…but he simply had no choice.

**O0O0O0O**

Matt stepped up onto the boardwalk in front of the jail. Despite the snow on the ground, the midday sun managed to warm his face. The pretty lady leaving Jonas' store instantly captured his attention.

"Hmmm..." He mused softly, while rubbing his chin between his thumb and forefinger. She was coming his way and definitely in a mood. But, which one? Matt let the grin escape as he contemplated her gait. He quickly deduced it was not anger. "_Nope, too calm_." She appeared to be deep in thought as she crossed the street.

Without a word, Kitty took him by the arm, turning him back inside the office. The marshal kicked the door closed behind him and snatched the beautiful redhead up into his arms. "Miss me that much, huh?"

Pushing back enough to see his face, but not willing to leave his arms, Kitty rolled her eyes at the lawman. "Stop that. I need to talk to you."

"Am I in trouble?"

A bit of confusion shadowed her face, along with a faint scowl. "No. Why would-"

"Good." That was enough for the marshal. Returning to his original plan, he pulled her close enough to nuzzle the smooth skin along the side of her neck.

Again, she pushed back. "I'm _serious_. We need to talk."

A sigh prefaced the pouting expression. "Can I at least hold you while you talk?"

Kitty's smile revealed her desire to play along, but the serious light in her eyes said otherwise. "I went to pick up that order from Jonas, but I didn't have any money."

"Oooooh," Strong hands slipped up her back, tightening his embrace. "Well, I'm sure we can work out some kind of payment here."

Kitty lay both palms on his massive chest to hold him at bay. "Matt, I had twenty dollars and some change in my bag. Now, I have this." She pulled the slick blue ribbon from her reticule." Her eyes reflected the same solemn tone as her voice. "Cooper asked me for money earlier, but either he didn't want to, or couldn't tell me, what he needed it for. I thought maybe a Christmas present, but he seemed almost desperate. I just can't believe he would take the money."

The mention of his son, overshadowed Matt's playful tone. Although, he didn't release her, his hands slid down, coming to rest on her waist. "He came to me for money, too. This morning, while I was getting dressed."

Blue met blue, both fearful of what was about to happen. Matt checked the pocket of his vest. The money was gone, replaced by a carefully folded telegram. Even though there was no need for words, Kitty still had more to share.

"There's more." She offered sadly. "Mr. Bodkin came into the Prairie Rose for breakfast this morning. He said Cooper came to see him yesterday and wanted to take his money out."

Before the devastated parents had time to digest the ugly facts facing them, one more rock was added to the pile. Moss Grimmick offered a gentle knock on the door before coming into the jail.

The old man offered a polite nod to the lady and a nervous glance to the marshal. "I'm glad you're both here." He rubbed one hand over the other, finally letting them both dropped to his side. "Your boy came to see me. He wanted to know if I would buy Toga."

"TOGA!" Kitty's soft outcry was swallowed up by Matt's husky voice. "Sell Toga?" Once again, they were drawn into each other's gaze, but no answers could be found. "Oh, Matt, Cooper _loves_ that horse. What is he doing?"

In an attempt to help, Moss quickly added the youngster's words. "He had been crying, I could tell that. The boy said he picked me, 'cause he knowed I'd take good care of the horse."

Matt slipped his arm around his wife's shoulder for support. "Thank you, Moss." He glanced down at a pair of soulful blue eyes. "Let's go home and see if we can get some answers."

**()()()()()()**

Cooper was coming out of the barn when he saw his parents riding toward the house. He could tell, by the look on their faces and the tears in his mother's eyes, that they knew.

**()()()()()()()**

Kitty retrieved her son's precious little box from under his bed. One corner was slightly torn and part of the dark blue velvet had been worn away, but it held the little boy's most prized possessions. The deep breath she drew in for support, escaped in a painful sigh as she raised the lid, revealing the missing money.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7 - Exonerated

**Flame: Holiday 2019**

**Letters Home**

**Chapter 7**

**Exonerated**

_Dear Papa, _

_Yesterday, I thought my heart would break. Matt and Kitty were so upset when they came home, they walked right past me. The door to their son's room was open and I could see Kitty pull a blue box out from under the bed. Matt placed his hands on her shoulders, but it didn't help. She uttered a faint cry after opening the box, then dropped down onto the bed._

_The next thing I knew, young Cooper was standing in the doorway. I could hear the tears in his voice; see his small frame, so rigid, when he confessed to taking the money. There was no screaming or recriminations from either parent. Kitty wanted so desperately to hug her son, but he refused to accept any forgiveness for his shameful actions. The boy offered no excuses, or answers. When they asked him about Toga, he couldn't hold back the tears, but all he said was that he knew Mr. Grimmick would be good to his beloved horse. _

_I think the three of them would have completely broken down, if Calleigh and Reverend Tucker hadn't come charging through the front door, with answers and explanations. It seemed as though the church building fund had been robbed of fifty-seven dollars and fourteen cents. Ironically, it was the exact amount Pete Rounder needed to settle the back payments on his farm._

_Pete had been injured when his horse threw him, leaving the man unable to work for over a month. He was too proud to ask for help and too frustrated to keep quiet about his fears. Fears that convinced his seven-year-old daughter, Sophie, that she was about to lose her home and family. _

_It was quite by accident that she stumbled onto the moneybag at the church and in a moment of panic—snatched it up. Without her father knowing, the girl took the money to the bank and told Mr. Bodkin that her father had sent her in because he was still sick._

_It wasn't long before a guilty conscience set in and the child was desperate to replace the stolen money. That's when she went to young Cooper. He had wanted to ask his parents for help, but Sophie was terrified. She pleaded with him not to tell _anyone—_especially the marshal. _

_Pete was still moving slow, so his arrival with his daughter came late in the story. He couldn't apologize enough for what he had put his family through, or the wrong done to the Dillon boy. He offered to do some handiwork around the church, as soon as he was able, to make restitution. Sophie cried and begged Cooper for forgiveness, which he naturally granted. _

_Oh, Papa, it was so sweet! There were tears, hugs, and promises made to always trust one another. I just love this family. Miss Amelia should be here tomorrow. I can't wait to see her again._

_Love always,_

_Annabella_

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8 - View From The Top

**Flame Holiday 2019**

**Letters Home**

**Chapter 8**

**View From the Top**

With a sigh of relief and a feeling of deep satisfaction, he dropped down into the well-worn, overstuffed chair by the fireplace. Before he could ask, she was pushing the footstool closer and pulling off his heavy black boots.

"Ahhh, Mama that feels so good." He cupped the rounded cheek of the woman he had loved most of his life. "It's been a long night."

"It always is, dear." She planted a kiss to the mass of white hair before she left the room. "I have a fresh pot of hot chocolate and some of the apple cake that you are so fond of." His eyes followed her into the kitchen as he reached for his pipe.

Mama placed the steaming cup of sweet, brown liquid and warm cake on the table beside him. "Papa, did you see her?"

"I did, but I was in such a rush to get everything done." He reached into the deep pocket of his bright red jacket and pulled out a letter. "She gave me this to share with you. Why don't you read, while I eat?" Twinkling eyes rested on the paper, as he took a bite of the cake.

.

Mama settled her robust body into the chair next to his and began to read.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

_Dear Mama, _

_I know that by now, Papa has finished for the year and is drinking a cup of hot chocolate (and probably munching on something sweet that you baked for him)._

_Miss Amelia didn't get here until Christmas Eve. Poor Doc was beginning to worry that she wouldn't make it, but all ended well. They are so sweet together. They remind me of…you and Papa—only not as chubby. _

_The first thing she did was to make sure that I had arrived safely. Hadley led her by the hand into the foyer and pointed to the top of the tree. Everyone oohed and ahhed, that I was the most beautiful tree topper they had ever seen. _

_Miss Amelia sat down with the little ones and told them all about me. Everything that Mr. Fezziwigg had shared with her: How I was made in your shop and that you had been searching for the perfect home for me—a home filled with love and laughter and children._

_As usual, the grown-ups just smiled and shook their heads. …All, but two: Miss Calleigh still has the belief of a child; and a strange little man they call Festus. I could tell that he believes, but would never admit it._

_I have to go now; Papa just left a few hours ago and I hear the little ones waking up. Until next year…_

_All my love,_

_Annabella _

**FIN**

I hope this little piece of Christmas fantasy has brought a smile.

Thank you all so much for your continued support for the FLAME Series.

Your reviews are always eagerly anticipated and immensely appreciated.

Merry Christmas!


End file.
